Five Nights at Freddy's: The Sixth Child
by Jazz's Girl
Summary: Twenty-two years ago a tragedy beyond imagination occurred, taking the lives of five children. Now, they roam the halls seeking revenge on the one that took their lives. Little did they know that there was a sixth child. One who lived. And she was coming back to the restaurant. Only time will tell if any of them will survive the night...
1. The Return

First off, this story is going to be mainly based on the games. I will at times make references to the books, but for the most part it is based off of the games. Secondly, I own nothing. FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon. Hope you guys enjoy!

I sat in my car and just looked at the building in front of me. It was just as I remembered it; large gray brick building with red trim, posters of the characters hung in the windows, the cartoonish figures smiling. It was just a little more weathered now. I sighed and tried to push the nostalgia to the back of my mind. If everything went okay, there would be plenty of time for reminiscing later. Still, I didn't think I would actually ever have the chance to walk back through those doors. Yet, here I was, sitting just meters away from it. I swallowed hard. This was it. This was what all those years of school and therapy had prepared me for, or so I hoped. This was a stretch and I knew it. But even with all the hesitation, it felt, right being here. Like I had finally come home after being away for so long. Granted that was in a way exactly what I had done, seeing as Hurricane was my home town. My birth place.

I took a deep breath. Very few believed that anything good could come of me coming back. Most told me that I shouldn't do this. But I needed to do this. Something inside of me told me I had made the right decision. I _had_ to be here. I _had_ to come back. It had been twenty-two years since then. Since everything happened. Nineteen since I had moved away. Yet, I could still remember it perfectly. I shook my head and locked those thoughts back in the mental box they belonged in and opened the car door. I took in another deep breath and got out. I leaned against my car for a few moments steeling my convictions. A family exited the building and headed for their vehicle, the children were smiling and laughing. I smiled too, remembering how that was once us. That was why I was here. That was why I had made this decision. To try and in some way, go back to how it was before that day. How I was before that day. To try and push back the demons that still haunted me and let the good memories take hold once again. At least that was what I hoped would come of this anyway.

I closed my car door and locked it. It was now or never. My heart rate increased as I took a step forward. I could feel the anxiety rise with every step and my palms began to sweat. I gulped back my fear and put on a bored expression. Nobody needed to know what was going on inside my head. No one needed to see how nervous or scared I was. I came out of this building after the tragedies and every time after that. I may have been gone a long time, but I will make it out this time too.

I entered the building through one of the double glass front doors. The smell of pizza enveloped me almost instantly. I almost smiled. I looked around as I walked into the main room. The paint had faded and was chipped in places. The once bright colors dull. The pages that had been taped to the walls by children over the years had begun to show their age. Some pages had yellowed, distorting the colorful images drawn on their surfaces. Other, brighter sheets stood out demanding to be seen. I wandered around the room, avoiding children and adults alike as I moved between the tables. I inspected the many pictures hoping to find ones that were familiar. Just as I was about to give up, I spotted them. The grouping was only a few feet off of the ground and required me to kneel down to get a good look at them. A small smile broke through my mask as I ran a hand over the pages. I remembered when we drew these and who drew which. It had been a fun day when the seven of us had been together. There had been no arguing or anger, just laughter and excitement. We had eaten our fill of pizza and played for hours in the arcade. I still remember how Micheal spilled Root Beer all over himself because he was laughing so hard at a joke my brother had made. I laughed quietly as I saw the dark stains on the edge of one of the pictures, evidence of that particular fiasco.

"Miss? Can I help you with something?" My face returned to its neutral state and I stood up, dusting off my pants before turning to face the employee. She was a petite girl with frizzy brown hair and curious blue eyes. Probably worked here part time as she went to school.

"No." I said quietly, my voice even. I didn't even try to explain my actions, but instead inquired about the owner, explaining that I had an interview. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she sputtered, trying to make a coherent sentence. She finally muttered a 'follow me' and led me towards the back. She left me standing just beyond the opened door to the owner's personal office.

I shifted a little and cringed as a child let out a shrill cry that echoed down the rather bare hallway. I took a step forward and cringed again as more shrill shrieks echoed throughout the building in response to the first child. I shook my head and knocked. A faint grunt was the only indication that someone was indeed in there. I walked into the room, the sound of my footsteps drawing the older man from his paperwork.

"Ah! Sierra! You made it!" He said as he stood up. "I was worried that you wouldn't come." He said awkwardly. I looked at the slightly overweight man for a few seconds before answering.

"For a minute, there, I was too." I sent him a small smile, letting my mask fade. The man had always been kind to me. He was excited and happy when I reached out to him in an email some years before. As it turns out, he had been keeping an eye on me. I found it hard to be mad at him for that. After all, I was the one that survived. We had met a few times since then. Coffee every now and again. Dinner every couple of months. He probably was the only person other than Megan who wasn't trying to 'fix' me.

"Haha! Understandable. Now, how have you been? Everything going alright at home?" He has been like this for years overly worrying about me. But it did make sense, in a weird sort of way. He had no kids of his own and the rest of his family had passed away many years before.

I sighed and shook my head. "My parents aren't too thrilled with my decision to work here. Hell, they didn't even want me back in this state..." He nodded at my words. "But it doesn't matter." I continued. "I want to be here. I want to do this. I have to, for me...and them." He smiled at me. It was a knowing smile, but still a compassionate smile.

"I understand. Besides, you have always been stubborn. I don't think anyone would be able to talk you out of this." I laughed a little.

"Nope. You're stuck with me." His smile widened, causing his crow's feet to become more pronounced.

"Good. Now, why don't we get down to business, hm?" He motioned to a chair in front of the desk. I sat down and he followed. "Now, let's get the basics out of the way." He handed me a small stack of papers and helped me fill them out. It didn't take us too long.

"Pops," I said, calling him by the nickname I had given him. "Have you given any thought to my propositions?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye as he filed the newly completed paperwork away.

"You're talking about adding the additional hours to your shift and the ideas you have for remodeling the animatronics?" I nodded. "To be honest, if it had been anyone else asking for this, I would decline on the spot, but," He looked at me a mischievous shine to his eyes. "I know you will treat them with the utmost respect and care. I also happen to know that you are not the kind of person that would abuse the extra time. So the answer is yes." I smiled widely at him.

"Thanks, Pops! You won't regret it! Not one bit! I'll get them back up and running better than ever! I'll make sure this place is back to the way it was back then! I promise!" I was practically bouncing in my seat. The owner just looked at me, his eyes watery and a sad smile gracing his aged lips.

"I have every bit of faith in you, Sierra. I know what this place means to you." I smiled back at him and nodded. "Now," He said clearing his throat a little and holding out his hand. "Welcome to the Fazbear family." I laughed and shook his hand.

"I'm pretty sure I always was." I said. Pops laughed and shook his head, before standing up.

"Now that the boring stuff is over with, how about a tour, hm? Not that you really need one." he laughed out. "Then pizza!" He made a grand hand gesture at the word 'pizza' like it was a gift from heaven. I snorted and stood up.

"You're going senile, old man." He laughed but held out his arm, which I took and the tour began.


	2. Night 1

I can't believe that I already got two reviews! OMG! SpaceWolf04 and darkangel71103, thank you! I was going to hold off on posting this chapter, but you guys reviewing have me wanting to post it sooner. Hope you guys enjoy it!

 **Day 1, 3:20 pm, power 100%:**

 **Sierra POV**

The tour had been short, but fun. Pops had introduce me to many of the full time staff before returning to the main dining area. He sat me down at one of the smaller tables and ran off to the kitchen, a twinkle in his eye. I shook my head and looked around the room. Despite the time of day, there were quite a few families here. Kids were running around playing various games. I could hear the faint echos of the arcade. I closed my eyes and let myself revel in the nostalgia. From the smells of fresh pizza to the chaotic chorus of sounds around me. Hell, even the feel of the chairs and the slight wobble of the table was nostalgic.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." A voice snapped me out of my memories. I opened my eyes and glanced up at the speaker. It was a man with short brown hair. I sighed inwardly. It was the day shift guard. Pops had introduced me to him for a brief moment when he showed me the security office that I wasn't required to stay in as I would be working mainly as the new mechanic.

"What do you want?" I said, voice once more even and my mask firmly in place.

"Oh, well, I was just making my rounds and saw you sitting here, so..." He said, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"I'm waiting for the boss to return." I said. He nodded.

"Well, I um, just wanted to ask you something." I looked up at him expectantly. "Ah, um, well, are you sure you want to work here? I mean, the night shift isn't easy and –" I raised a hand and stopped him.

"I have never been so sure about something in my life." I said looking around again, a bored expression etching itself on my face.

"Oh, um...well then...Ah here." He placed a small piece of paper on the table. "It's my number. Just in case things get to be, ya know, to much on night shift." I looked at the paper for a second before picking it up and stuffing it into my pocket. I had a feeling this guy was the persistent type.

"Thanks." I muttered. He nods.

"Well I, ah, have to get back to work. Good luck tonight." He waved and walked off. I let my eyes trail after him until he turned down the hallway towards the security office. I sighed and turned my gaze back to the room. I watched as a staff member holding a microphone came out from behind the curtain and announced the up coming show, asking the children to help call out the band. I smiled as the kids present yelled out their names. I remembered doing the same thing, calling out for Bonnie here at the Main Stage or for Foxy over in Pirate's Cove.

"Ah, just in time!" I looked up. Pops was holding a tray of pizza and a couple of glasses of pop, not to mention one of my favorite treats that could only be found here, Fazbeary Shake. I smiled up at him.

"Do you treat all your dates this special, or is it just me?" He gave a hardy laugh and set the tray down. The pizza looked amazing and the smell made my mouth water. He motioned for me to dig in and I did, glancing at the stage to watch the curtains open up.

This was the first time I had seen them since I had moved. The first time I had in years that I had the chance to watch their show. I felt tears collect in the corners of my eyes as I slowly ate my pizza. I listened as the three on stage went about their normal banter and then started into their songs.

"We did the best we could." Pops said. "But they never were the same after that. Do you want to go back to the office? We can take this there." I shook my head.

"No." I shook my head. "This is fine. I want to watch the show." I looked over at him. "Thanks for taking care of them." He nodded and placed one of his large wrinkled hands on mine.

"They have you now. Don't forget that." I smiled up at him.

"I won't." I looked back at the stage, my pizza forgotten in my hand. "I want to help you make this place great again. Like it was back then. Like it was before..." I took a steadying breath. He patted my hand.

"I have no doubt that with your help it will be." We spent the rest of the show just sitting there eating pizza and talking about different things. For the first time in a long time, I felt relaxed. As if I had come home from a long day. And in many ways, I had.

 **Night 1, 10:00 pm, power 100%:**

 **Third Person POV**

The three animatronics on stage were eager to start the night. They had been hearing rumors from some of the staff that there was a new night guard that would be starting soon and they couldn't wait to start the _fun._ As usual, they watched as the restaurant closed for the night and the few remaining employees start to clean up.

They were nearly bouncing in their places as the minutes ticked on, waiting for midnight to come so they could discuss the new night guard and what to do with them. Very rarely did the new guards ever start the day they were hired. Patiently they watched as, one by one, the employees left, until it was only the day shift guard left in the building. While tempted to start moving early and scare the guard, who was one of the few to survive the week with them, and one of the fewer to even stay after their terror filled week, but they had made a promise to the owner not to mess with him anymore.

The low squeak of the front door open and a new set of footsteps echoed throughout the dining area. Secretly the trio glanced towards the entryway, wondering who could be coming to the pizzeria after hours. The footsteps grew louder and louder until a young woman entered their view, her hair was chopped short and the light brown locks were stripped with blues and purples. She was dressed in a simple pair of worn jeans and a plain dark green long sleeved shirt, a black duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She kept walking until she was right in front of them, standing just steps from the stage. This close they could see her stormy gray eyes. Her gaze was warm but guarded as she looked up at them.

"Hey." She said quietly, a small, almost sheepish smile, creeping its way onto her lips. "It's been awhile. Your show today was as good as I remembered it." Had she been one of the children who had once come to the restaurant, but was now all grown up? She shifted the bag. "I," She looked down and bit her lip. "I've missed you guys." Her voice was very quiet, almost as if she hadn't wanted them to hear it. "Anyway, I should probably get started."

She dropped her bag onto the ground. Unzipping the bag, she rummaged for a while, pulling out a few tools every now and then. Their thoughts began to darken as she scooped up the tools and climbed up onto the stage in front of Chika, who was doing everything not to flinch away. The girl set the tools down before kneeling down herself. She picked up a screwdriver and was about to lean over to Chika's leg when the day shift security guard came stomping out from the back of the pizzeria.

"Excuse me!" He said in a huff, causing the girl to pause in her actions and turn to look at him. "What do you think you are doing?" She merely looked at him, a bored expression on her face. "Oh! It's you!"

"Yep. It's me. Sierra. The new Night Guard slash Mechanic." She said calmly, the animatronics were shocked. They hadn't had a female night guard to play with before.

"Why are you here so early? Your shift doesn't -" She raised her hand holding the screwdriver and cut him off.

"Since I am also going to be working as the new mechanic." She turned away from him and returned her focus to Chika. "I got permission to add a few hours to my shift. It's now from 10 pm to 6 am. Normally, I wouldn't care about a few extra hours, but since the animatronics haven't had proper maintenance in years, I have been granted the extra time to work on them." Needless to say, the three animatronics were shocked. Never had there been a mechanic hired to do 'proper' maintenance on them. Sure, there had been a few mechanics over the years that had been called to deal a malfunction or two, but they never stayed for long.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, well," The day shift guard glanced up at the trio on stage. "Night shift can get rough. You're at least going to go to the office when I leave, right?" He asked, his gaze not leaving the animatronics e knew were listening to every word he said.

"Why would I?" The woman asked, turning her back on him and focusing on removing a segment of Chika's suit.

"W-why?! Because, because-" He sputtered.

"Because what?" Sierra asked him, turning to face him once more. "And if you give me some bullshit about how it will be better for my health, I will punch you." Her gaze was hard as she stared him down. The animatronics while shocked a bit at her tone but they were curious as to what she meant. Surely she hadn't been warned about them? Could she have been? Her counterpart stood still with shock, lost for words. She sighed.

"Look. I appreciate you trying to look out for me. Pops did say you were a good security guard, but please don't worry about me. Okay?" The softness that had entered her voice was a stark contrast to the clipped tone she had just used.

"We aren't talking about the same thing are we?" He said. Sierra only shrugged.

"Something tells me no." She turned back to Chika. "Look, I'm only going to say this once. So you better listen. I'm here not just because I grew up loving this place, but because of a promise I made a long time ago to some people who are very important to me. I promised I'd come back one day when I could protect them. It's taken me a long time to get to that point. And now, I have the skills and knowledge necessary to keep that promise." She glanced at the brunette over her shoulder. "I'm finally home. No one is going to make me leave here again. Not when I'm finally back." She turned again and looked up at Chika before looking over at the other two.

"Mike." He stiffened slightly, not realizing she knew his name. "I'm here because I want to be here. I'm here for Bonnie, Freddy, Chika, Foxy, and Golden Freddy, if I can find where they put him." She was looking at him again. "My promise is to them. I know we only just met, and I have no idea why you seem so frightened for me, but please trust me. I've faced real monsters before and I've lived. I'll face what ever it is that has spooked you and survive too. Not because I can, but because I have to. It is the only way I can keep my promise." Her voice dropped, more emotion than he was expecting laced the words.

"I, really don't know what to say to that." He said. "Just, be careful." She nodded.

"I will."

In the background, the Fazbear band stood in a shock they had not felt since they 'woke up'. They could feel the weight of her words. Not only that, but she was aware of Goldie. Very few even knew he existed. Just who was this woman? What promise did she make to them?

Freddy covertly glanced at his companions. Chika had her head tilted ever so slightly staring openly at the new night guard. Bonnie's grip had tightened on his guitar, his gaze fixed firmly on this 'Sierra'.

 **10:57 pm, power 100%:**

 **Sierra POV**

"Well, um, I think I'm going to head out." Mike said rubbing the back of his neck. I nodded. "You call me if you need anything. Okay?" Again I nodded before turning back to Chika. I heard his footsteps heading for the door.

"Hey, Mike!" I shouted, slipping off of the stage. He stopped and looked back at me. "Thank you. For watching over them." He blinked at me, head tilting in confusion. "Really. Thank you. I'm glad to know they had someone like you looking out for them."

"The animatronics mean a lot you, don't they?" He said somewhat absentmindedly. I gave him a small, sad smile.

"More than you can imagine. I've waited nineteen years to come back here. To see them again." I looked up at the trio. "Maybe one day, I'll tell you why, but for now," I looked back at him. "You need sleep and I need to give these guys an inspection. See you tomorrow?"

"Ah, ya. See you then." He waved and walked to the main entrance. I heard the soft click of the doors shutting and a second click of the locks falling into place. I looked back up at the stage.

"Guess it's just us now, huh?" They didn't answer. Not that I expected them to. I climbed back up onto the stage. And went back to work inspecting Chika.

"I really am glad. I've been worried, but I know now that I was just being silly. Day shift seems like a good guy. I'm happy that you had him. But now you have me too, and I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" I smiled up at them one last time before losing myself to my work.

 **6:00 am, power 2%:**

I sighed and stretched, my tense muscles protesting at the sudden movement. I looked up at the three and smiled tiredly at them, before getting up and starting to pick up my equipment. They weren't in the best condition. Their fur was thread bare and patchy. The protective metal underneath their costumes was rusting out in places, discoloring their suits, though I couldn't be certain if that was rust or, something else that had caused the color change.

I hummed one of the songs I remembered the group playing yesterday as I carefully replaced their suits and collected my equipment. Once that was finished, I collected my bag and left, using the set of keys Pops gave me to unlock and re-lock the doors. I continued out to my car. I unlock the old thing and slipped inside. Now, to go home and sleep.

 **Third Person POV**

"Well, she wasn't what I was expecting." Bonnie said after he heard the faint rumble of a car engine.

"We will have to keep an eye on her. She knows something." Freddy stated. Chika huffed annoyed.

"And here I was looking forward to scaring the new guard." She whined.

"There will be time for that later," Freddy stated, turning to her. "But if she has answers, then we need her." His tone left no room for argument.

"Hehehe. I am surprised though~!" A voice rang out from behind them.

"About what, Goldie?" Bonnie said dismissively, not surprised by the sudden appearance.

"She said my name." The golden bear said. "The new ones never say my name. I wonder how she knew it?" He locked his gaze with his chocolate colored twin.

"Exactly. There are too many questions and not enough answers. I want her alive until we get those answers." Freddy said.

"Should I let the pirate know that the new guard is off limits?" Goldie said, his tone suggesting he already knew the answer.

"Yes. He won't like it, but if she holds some key to our past, then we will keep her alive until she is no longer of use to us." His golden twin nodded once before blinking out of sight.

"Freddy, do you really think she knows something?" Bonnie asked as he toyed with his guitar.

"I do."

"She had better." Chika huffed again, her annoyance almost palpable. "She made last night so boring." They heard the tale tell click of the doors, signaling the arrival of the day shift guard. The trio on stage stiffened, returning to their static positions.

The day shift guard walked into the main dining room cautiously looking around. He glanced up at the main stage and sighed when he saw everyone was in their place. Sweeping his eyes over the trio he sighed again when he didn't see any blood. Perhaps this was the start of a new era for the Pizzeria? One that would no longer be coated in blood and fear. Mike could only hope and he walked back to his office.


	3. Night 2 pt 1

**Night 2, 9:50 pm, power 100%:**

 **Sierra POV**

I sighed as I exited my car. It was already dark. I glanced at my watch. It was almost time for my shift to start. I grabbed my tool bag, locked my car, and began walking towards the building. I entered the front doors and immediately went to the parts and service room to drop off my duffle bag. I had just started to poke about some of the totes in the room when footsteps had me inwardly groaning.

"Not now. I'm busy." I grunted, not even bothering to turn around. Fortunately, my counterpart had taken the hint and had left me be. I heard the main door close and moments later a car start up. I sighed, thankful I was alone. Standing up straight, I replaced the lid back onto the spare parts bin I had been looking through.

I walked out into the main dining room and over to the clearing in front of the stage. I looked up at the three animatronics. They were the same as I had left them this morning; fur patchy and thread bare, colors faded and dingy, but still, somehow, holding the same charm I remembered from back when I was a child.

I took the few short steps to the stage, standing directly in front of Bonnie. I reached out, leaning forward over the stage, and placed my hand on his leg. I brushed over the fabric lightly for a few moments before I felt my hands start to shake. Pulling my arm back, I took in a deep breath. So it's going to happen now? I took another deep breath, letting it out in a shaky stream. I hadn't been this close to this suit in years, so it was only a matter of time before this happened. I had been doing so well to. I hadn't thought about it much last night. Instead focusing hard on inspecting them. Now though, I wasn't entirely sure of what to do. I know I wanted to inspect Foxy, but that wouldn't take me all night.

I looked over at Freddy and Chika, then back up at Bonnie. "I'm sorry." I whispered leaning heavily against the stage, my hands still shaking. "I'm so sorry." Tears filled my eyes. "I should have done something..." I was no longer talking to the animatronic mascots of the restaurant. I was talking to _them_. "I should have run to one of the adults. I shouldn't have fallowed. I-I..." I trailed off as a sob caused my whole body to convulse lightly.

I didn't care if someone was still here. I couldn't hold back. Not anymore. I'd been holding it back for far to long. "I'm sorry." I said again as my legs gave out and I sunk to the floor. I couldn't keep back the tears any longer. I felt them slide down my cheeks. I started to sob, my speech slurred quivering as I let out everything I could.

"I'm sorry…" I kept murmuring through my sobs. The tears got worse. I missed them. I missed them so very much…

 **Night 2, 11:07 pm, power 100%:**

 **Bonnie POV**

I looked down at the girl the best I could. She was trembling as she cried into her hands. My thoughts were spinning. Why was she apologizing? Did she knew what had happened to us? Then how? How did she know? Just who was she?

"I wish we hadn't gone to that stupid party!" She practically shouted, nearly making me jump. "I wish we had just skipped it! Like we talked about doing..." She was practically hyperventilating now. "M-maybe i-if we had, you'd still be here! You'd still be with me...All of you..." Her words hit me hard. She didn't just know what happened, she _knew_ us. Like, from before we died. I moved my head a little to get a better look at her. She looked so small. So vulnerable. Normally I liked it when the guards looked like this. I found it funny. Time though, it made me feel as if something was twisting all of my wiring into a knot. I couldn't stand it. The longer I let her cry, the more certain I got that my insides were going to snap. Freddy was going to be mad at me, but I just had to do _something_. I needed to comfort her. I _had_ to.

I hadn't even realize that I had moved until I found myself looking into her teary, confused eyes. The gray orbs glittered with unshed tears in the low light. I had to think of something and quick. I didn't like the tears, or the fear that I saw creeping into her gaze.

"Hey there, little miss." I started, using the phrase I had often used on little girls that I saw crying. "There's no tears allowed here at Freddy's." She stared up at me. I watched the fear fade from her eyes. "Why don't you tell your ol' friend Bonnie what's wrong." I tilted my head and smiled. She blinked a few times before her eyes seemed to light up and she made the most adorable of noises. She giggled. The tears still slid down her face, but she was giggling.

She smiled up at me, as her tears slowed. I held still, the dorky smile plastered on my face. I couldn't tell what she was thinking about, but as I looked at her and the small smile on her lips and heard her breaths evening out, I could only think about wanting to hold her. Hold her tightly and not let go. I wanted to protect her from the world. The feelings were odd. Just what was wrong with me?

"Ya know, Bonnie," She said, her voice nearly a whisper. "I know you're an animatronic, but for a moment there, it almost felt like I had my brother back. Thank you..." Once more my mind went blank. _Brother._ That one word sent shock waves through me.

 _"_ _Big brother! Let's play this game together!"_ I almost looked around as a child's voice echoed in my ears. It was a little girl. She sounded happy. Excited.

 _"_ _I don't want to go..."_ It was the same voice. The tone changed though. The child sounded annoyed this time.

"Thank you Bonnie." Our new guard said as she stood up, her legs only wobbling slightly. "You've always seemed to know how to cheer me up." The tone of her voice didn't match the suddenly distant look in her reddened, slightly puffy eyes. _  
"Brother...please...don't go...don't leave me alone!"_ I froze at the desperation in the child's plea. Just what was I hearing? Was it even real? Was it from, before?

"Please don't ever change, Bonnie." The guard said, her voice still somewhat watery. It pulled me from my stupor. "As long as you and the others don't change, then everything will be okay. Everything will get better." She said as she looked up at me, but her gaze was still distant. It was as if she was seeing something else. Someone else. It almost hurt to see that look in her eyes. I wanted her to look at me. To see me. Again with the odd feeling! I almost growled.

"Anyway, looks like they didn't shut you down properly did they?" Her voice sounded almost amused. "Not that I'm complaining. You kinda saved me there, Bonnie. Kept me from having one of my episodes."

She smiled at me again. Her smile was so cute. I wanted to keep making her smile. She hadn't done it much the last time she was here. Now, having seen her smile, I wanted nothing more then to keep her smiling. And maybe, just maybe, be the source of it to. Gah! I wanted to bash my head against a wall. All these strange thoughts were going to be the end of me!

The night guard brushed off her pants and made short work of the remaining tears. Sending one last smile at me and the others she set off, heading back towards the parts room.

I felt, cold. Not physically cold, but cold inside. I wanted to go after her. To talk with her. I had so many questions. I tried to understand what was going on. The child's voice I swear I heard. The feelings stirring inside me.

There was no doubt in my mind that she had been warned about us, if not told that we tend to move around. I don't think she believed it. If she did she would be in the office the moment she got here. But I preferred it this way. I wanted her close. It relaxed me. Making a tenseness that I hadn't even realized was there just melt away.

I had no urge to kill her. I had no urge to see her blood splattered across the floor and walls. It was quite he opposite really. I want to hide her away from the world. Protect her. It was a strange sensation, but it was not uncomfortable.

"Bonnie." Freddy said, voice low and threatening a few seconds after she had walked through the service room's doors. I looked over at him, unphased. I knew what was about to happen. "What we're you thinking!" He kept his voice low as to not attract _her_ attention.

"I don't know." I told him honestly, shrugging. I looked over to the door that separated us from her. "I didn't even know I was moving at first."

"What?" I sighed and glanced back at Freddy before standing back up.

"I just found myself moving before I knew it. There's something about her…" I mumbled, more to myself then to Freddy.

"What kind of 'something'?" He asked, voice still holding its sharp edge, despite his obvious curiosity.

"I think I knew her from before." I said, glancing at the bear.

"Bonnie. That's impossible! You know that's impossible!" Chika said harshly, still trying to keep her voice quiet.

"I know that!" I practically pleaded. "But I, I don't know. You heard what she said. That for a moment, it was like she had her brother back. Why would she say that if she didn't know me before!?" I locked eyes with Chika. She tried to keep glaring at me, but she knew I was right and, after a few moments, she turned away. I just shook my head and looked at the ground in front of the stage. "I heard a voice."

"A voice?" Freddy asked, almost scoffing at me.

"It was a child's voice."  
"Bonnie, we hear children's voices all day. Maybe you at just glitching." I glared at her.

"I am not glitching!" I hissed. "It was a child's voice. A girl's. She was talking to her brother." My voice dropped even lower. "She was happy, then she was pleading." I looked over at the door again, vaguely wondering what she was doing in there. "She didn't want to go somewhere and then, then she was pleading. Begging for her brother to stay. It, it felt like she was talking to me. Like this 'brother' was supposed to be me." I could feel both of them staring at me, probably in shock or something. "When I look at her, I, well, I get the urge to protect her." I looked down at the ground. "Seeing her cry, it made me feel weird inside. It was like I was empty. Cold and empty, but when she laughed and looked at me with gratitude, well, it's like I 'warmed' up again. It felt right."

"Are you sure that your not just experiencing a programming glitch?" Chika asked, still obviously annoyed with me.

"I'm sure." I said, glaring at her. "I know what a programming glitch feels like. This isn't it. It feels like I'm following my programming, but at the same time not. It's like a deeper feeling."

"Interesting.." Freddy said. " There is more to this story then we know. Again, we will not kill her. Not until we get the information we want from her."

"When?" Chika whined. "This is so boring!"

"Tomorrow." Freddy said as the door to the parts room opened back up. She left it with her duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She was headed towards Pirate's Cove. All I could think was 'that the fox better not screw this up'.

She had just walked into the hallway and out of sight, when I heard her speak, voice carrying in the empty building.

"Who are you and what are you doing her? This place is closed."


End file.
